


A Tiny Problem

by officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: Baekhyun kissing Chanyeol's neck instead of his lips because he can't reach.





	A Tiny Problem

Baekhyun closes the door behind him, stepping into his dark apartment with a long and tired sigh.

He leans against the door, closing his eyes for a moment as he relishes in the peaceful silence of his home, unlike the hectic and noisy day he had at university.

Sliding down the door, he crouches down on the floor as he fishes for his phone in one of his jean pockets, messaging his forehead with his fingers to soothe of his mild headache. When he sees a message from his boyfriend, his heart thumps in his chest as he smiles brightly.

_From: Chanyeollie♡ - 4:31pm_

I’ll be home at 7pm!

 

_To Chanyeollie♡ – 5:43pm_

Okay. I just arrived home. Do you want me to make dinner?

 

His smile broadens when he instantly gets a reply within seconds, squeezing his phone just a tad tighter due to emotions.

 

_From Chanyeollie♡ – 5:44pm_

No need, I’ll get take out

I also heard from Jongdae that you weren’t feeling well

Go take a nap until I come back

 

Baekhyun practically melts into the floor, heart soaring with affection with just the simple words of his tall boyfriend. It may not mean anything to anyone else, but the fact that someone worried and cared for him brought a happy feeling to his gut.

 

_To Chanyeollie♡ – 5:47pm_

I love you

 

Baekhyun wakes with a start when the door of his apartment slams close. He sits up groggily, yawning wide as he stretches his arms high above his head. He can hear his boyfriend moving about the place with loud and heavy footsteps, chuckling softly when a dull thud was heard. Chanyeol probably banged his hips against the kitchen counter.

He removes the thick blankets off his body, another yawn escaping from his mouth as he gets up from the large and comfy bed. He felt more refreshed after the nap he was advised to take and he realizes his headache vanished when he clumsily trudges out the door.

With soft footsteps, he makes his way towards the kitchen where he can hear Chanyeol humming to a song. It was deep and soothing and it made Baekhyun even sleepier as he tiredly rubs his eyes with a closed fist.

He stumbles into the kitchen, collapsing onto a stool and laying his whole body on the counter. He hears a chuckle from Chanyeol, low and amused as there was suddenly a large hand placed over his head to try and tame his messy bed hair.

Baekhyun lifts his head up to sleepily smile at Chanyeol, getting an affectionate grin in return.

“You look very adorable right now.” Chanyeol muses as he ruffles Baekhyun’s blonde hair.

“Only ‘right now’?” Baekhyun pouts, lips jutting out as he takes in his appearance. He was only wearing his oversized red plaid pajama set that Chanyeol spontaneously bought for him. “You didn’t think I was adorable this morning? Or yesterday?”

Chanyeol laughs, eyes turning into crescents as his lips stretch wide into an adoring smile. He shakes his head at Baekhyun, sticking out his tongue teasingly and gave no answer as he turns back around to the bag of take-out he bought. Baekhyun whines behind him, making offended comments jokingly.

“Are you feeling better now?” Chanyeol lightheartedly asks, ignoring the annoyed grumble from his short boyfriend, though he knew it was all an act.

Baekhyun huffs, slumping onto counter once more as he reluctantly gave an answer. “Better than before, I guess.”

“Hm… I’ll give you medicine just in case. Food will also be ready soon.”

Baekhyun nods his head, knowing that although Chanyeol couldn’t see, he just _knows_.

Silence overcame them for a few moments, only the sound of Chanyeol moving around the area and Baekhyun’s mindless tapping on the marble counter was heard. They were together for so long that they didn’t need to fill in the quiet moments with pointless talk. In fact, they enjoyed their silent moments, they used this time to admire the other person. Which Baekhyun was currently doing.

His sleepy eyes roamed over Chanyeol’s tall and buff form, watching as the tight t-shirt stretch to accommodate the slightly bulging muscles. The setting sun from a nearby window cast Chanyeol in an orange and goldish glow, highlighting the handsome features of Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun had the sudden urge to kiss him.

With determination, he slowly marches up to Chanyeol, still sleepy and trapping the taller in an embrace from behind.

Chanyeol chuckles, placing down the plates he was holding. “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun mumbles incoherently, pressing his face into Chanyeol’s firm back.

“What was that?”

“I said… I want to kiss you!”

Blushing faintly, Chanyeol laughs for the umpteenth time that evening. Deciding to humor his boyfriend, he nods his head. “Give me all you’ve got.”

“Then turn around!” Baekhyun softly cries out.

“Such a needy baby.”

Baekhyun playfully growls, gently but forcefully turning Chanyeol around. When the taller stared down at him and he had to look up, all the fight quickly left his body as he frowns.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

The shorter of the two purses his lips, hands bunching a little of Chanyeol’s shirt. He could very well kiss Chanyeol, preferably on the lips as he wanted, but that required for him to _stand_ on the _tip_ of his _toes_ . That exerted too much energy and Baekhyun couldn’t be bothered and he was _tired_.

“I’m waiting.” Chanyeol says with a teasing smile as if he knew what Baekhyun was thinking. He runs a hand through the shorter’s soft hair, watching as Baekhyun’s face relaxes under his touch.

Feeling absolutely exhausted, Baekhyun could do the only next best thing to give his kiss. He kisses Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol breaks out into a small soft smile as he knows Baekhyun’s lips could only reach him up to there.

“… I think I deserve a _real_ kiss now.” Baekhyun murmurs, staring at Chanyeol with wide open eyes.

Chanyeol pretends to think, mumbling to himself.

“M-my headache came back! Kiss me now.” Baekhyun says demandingly, squeezing Chanyeol’s waist.

The taller listened, leaving a peck on Baekhyun’s forehead. He was the perfect height for leaving forehead kisses on Baekhyun.

“Yeollie! Not there.“

“I thought you’re headache came back? Does it feel better now?”

“But that’s not-“

Seeing Baekhyun pouting up cutely and sleepily at him, Chanyeol couldn’t resist himself. He plants soft kisses everywhere he could easily reach. The top of Baekhyun’s head, his temples, his button nose, his flushed chubby cheeks. Just peppering his face with little pecks as Baekhyun giggles and whines for him to stop.

“Stop it!” Baekhyun says, clasping a palm over Chanyeol’s mouth. “Kiss me properly! On the lips… Please?”

Chanyeol presses one last kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “Since you asked so nicely.”

He bends down, instantly capturing Baekhyun’s lips with his own as he wraps his arms around the shorter’s waist to stabilize him as Baekhyun wraps his own arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Their lips moved slowly and in synch, gentle but firm as all their kisses were, conveying all their love and emotions in that intimate act.

Baekhyun was the first to break away, gasping slightly as he looks at Chanyeol with half-lidded eyes due to sleepiness.

“I love you, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun whispers, tightening his hold around Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiles against Baekhyun’s neck. “I love you too.”

“Let’s cuddle?”

“Of course.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THAT THIS WAS SO BAD AKJSDHKAS FORGIVE ME
> 
> This fic was based on this [thread](https://twitter.com/meilion_/status/1081865513821556736?s=21). This work is also for Arianna who made this possible ^^.
> 
> Here's a link to Ari's [twitter](https://twitter.com/chxxloey) and her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxxloey/works) (she writes amazing smut).
> 
> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meilion_)!


End file.
